Bedtime Story
by Hareta
Summary: one-shot/AU. Kurapika and Leorio are baby-sitters and their charges are Killua and Gon. Time for bed...and the answers to why so many things were...different.


Disclaimers: I don't own HxH and its characters. I'd love to own Kurapika but my sketches can't even come close enough! Anyway, just don't sue me.  
  
Author's note: Don't let the title fool you. There's a catch in this story and it's revealed only at the end. Oh, and this is NOT an HxH and some random bedtime fairytale crossover fic. Gon and Killua are six, Kurapika is twelve, while Leorio's fifteen. Best read in the dark 'coz this fic's not as effective if read in broad daylight...I'm stopping lest I give the whole story away. Dedicated to anyone and everyone who will read the whole thing and my ff.net-friends, masami-chan (aka sammi) and LYKAchan. Have...err...fun[?]!   
  
__________________________  
  
Bedtime Story   
  
by Kura  
  
__________________________  
  
***Kurapika's POV***  
  
"Leorio, *what* are you doing?" I hissed at my best friend who was stooping down and...reading an old newspaper[?]. He didn't respond - his hands were trembling[?] - and, after waiting for awhile, I impatiently tapped him on his shoulders, glaring down pointedly at him. He looked up, straightened and smiled lightly at me. "Nothing. Let's go, Kurapika." I shook my head and turned towards the door, knocking on its polished mahogany surface. No one answered. After my sixth knock, I turned towards Leorio with a skeptical look on my face. "Are you sure we're sitting *tonight*?" He nodded his head but looked pretty much uncertain. The driveway was free of the blue sedan but voices came from inside the house and so I shrugged, reached for the doorknob and turned it. The door was unlocked. I made my way to the playroom where the noises came from while Leorio walked towards the kitchen to look for a note from Aunt Mito.  
  
"Kurapika!" cute, adorable, little six-year old Gon screeched as soon as he caught sight of me, sitting on the carpeted floor of the playroom with miniature cars and trucks scattered around. I smiled back at him and he jumped up, running towards me at full speed and hugging me around the knees. "You're our baby-sitter?" he asked, wide eyes glinting with delight.  
  
"No, Leorio is, but I'm tagging along." I reached down and ruffled his rather spiky black hair. "Where's Killua?" He pointed to the living room and I nodded my head, hearing the sounds from the turned on TV. I picked the small boy up and carried him into the room where we found Killua stretched out on the couch cat-like and watching cartoons. I sat down next to him and placed Gon down on my other side. The wall clock just above the TV read nine o'clock. "Hey, Killua, isn't it your bedtime already?"  
  
As a response, he gave me one of those deathglares of his. I ignored it. I've baby-sat for these kids with Leorio too many times now that I'm already used to it. I was about to tell Killua to turn the TV off when Leorio suddenly entered the room, announcing that there was a note from Mito on the fridge saying we just have to get them into bed. I nodded my head and led Gon out of the room and upstairs, leaving Leorio to coax the more stubborn Killua.   
  
After about fifteen minutes or so, a hunt for pjs that would satisfy Killua's rather fashionable taste, a short water fight while they brushed their teeth, a glass of milk for Gon, teasing and deathglares from one particularly hard to deal with kid, and an aspirin for Leorio's sudden headache, we managed to get ourselves tired and them comfortable in bed. They didn't seem sleepy at all however and when Leorio's eyelids just about started fluttering to a close, that's when Gon spoke up.  
  
"Aniki, tell me a bedtime story."  
  
"A scary one," Killua piped up.  
  
I glanced at Leorio, who nodded his head encouragingly, and looked back at the kids. I sighed. "Oh, all right. Let's see...I'll tell you the story...umm...the Scary Tale." I paused, the two kids looking at me expectantly while Leorio giving me a stare that said 'the *Scary Tale*?'. I glared back at him. "Once there were four young boys named Vivi, Steiner, Amarant and Zida-"  
  
"No, four young boys named Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio," Killua rudely interrupted.   
  
I rolled my eyes and nodded. "All right, all right. Once there were four young boys named *Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio*, and each dared the others to sleep all night in this haunted house...which looked a lot like this house actually. All four agreed to do so on Friday night which just happens to be the thirteenth of that month, not one of them willing to admit that he's afraid. They weren't scared of anything. They were going to sleep there and there are no such things as ghosts anyway." I paused, wondering where this story is going and decided to just scare them silly by putting in tons of freaky events. "So they went into the house and looked around. Gon and Kurapika said everything seemed okay on the first floor, and Leorio and Killua shouted back that everything was fine upstairs and that they've seen a large bedroom with a huge bed and two smaller ones crammed into it. And so with that, they decided to settle in for the night."   
  
I lowered my eyes in effect and stared at each of them before continuing in a much spookier voice, "Gon and Killua hopped into the big bed while Leorio and Kurapika each had one of their own. All four closed their eyes, but not one of them was really asleep. They were all listening, but for what they didn't know. The ghost of the house? Maybe. Anyway, everything was silent, unnervingly silent when then, suddenly, the once clear and warm night became a stormy one and the rain poured hard outside, lightning clashed, thunder roared, and all the windows of the house started rattling as the harsh winds howled outside..."  
  
***Gon's POV***  
  
I screamed as white blinding light filled the room, the loud CRACK of thunder soon following it. It was a clear, warm Friday night a minute ago, but now it was practically raining cats and dogs! I muffled my scream when another bolt of lightning pierced the dark sky, realizing that I must be looking like a total baby. My eyes shifted to the glass window of the room, waiting for it to rattle.   
  
And rattle it did.  
  
First, it was just a little shake, the wind just simply blowing past like during any other storms we've had before. But then it started blowing stronger. And stronger. The winds were so harsh as they lashed against the window that I thought it would all together shatter. It rattled. And shook. And quivered. It was the only sound in the whole house and I realized that the windows downstairs were rattling too. And the windows of the attic. And that of the other rooms of the house. All the windows were rattling.  
  
"Gon?!"  
  
Killua's voice pierced the sudden silence that followed the rattling of the windows. The winds have unpredictably stilled after a few minutes of it. I took a deep breath before releasing my deathgrip on Kurapika and sticking my head out from underneath the blankets. All three eyes stared at me before nervous laughter rang out.  
  
"That was pretty...weird!" Leorio exclaimed, looking at Kurapika who was rubbing the spot where I have clutched his arm. "Some storyteller!" I turned to the younger one of my baby-sitters and mumbled a soft apology which he accepted with a smile, giving me a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Got to say though...the windows really *did* rattle, ne?"   
  
We all nodded our agreement at Killua's statement and stared at the window. It was still now...so still. Weird. Totally.  
  
"So, should I continue my story?" Kurapika asked, looking at us. I was anything but eager to hear the rest of it, but Killua was already nodding his head vigorously beside me so I just looked back at them. Leorio kept silent for awhile, thinking, before asking if *he* can continue it and maybe Killua then me? Kurapika nodded his head at the proposal and Leorio picked up on where he left.  
  
"So a storm raged on outside," he said, voice very soft and low. "While the four lay on their beds trembling inside. Kurapika, in a hushed voice, started telling them of the ghost that supposedly haunted that house. The other three seemed unfazed but the truth was that their hands were trembling underneath the thick wool blankets." - I don't know about the others, but my hands *are* already trembling underneath my blanket. - "In the middle of his story of how the ghost, while he was still alive, was tortured by his master and then locked inside the house to starve to death, he broke off abruptly, his eyes widening. He then motioned frantically to his friends, asking them if they heard anything. But before any of the three could answer, loud bangs were heard from the first floor, sounds of metal hitting metal and the unmistakable opening and slamming of drawers. They heard...the ghost making a loud racket in the kitchen..."  
  
He paused for effect, looking at us each in turn like what Kurapika did a while ago. He opened his mouth to speak again but before any words could come out, a loud CLANG came from downstairs, definitely a metal pan hitting the tiled floor. I saw all four of us stiffen visibly before I shut my eyes and ducked underneath the blankets again, Killua now with me, as the CLANGs and CRASHEs from the kitchen grew in number, now a wall of sound. Then the THUDs and THUMPs started, the cupboards' doors swinging open and closing noisily. Pots and pans hitting each other, making a lot of noise.  
  
Then I felt a gentle tug on my shirt sleeve. The blankets were thrown off my head and I looked up to see Kurapika's calm cerulean eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me, the smile managing to soothe my nerves. I smiled back. Killua was already sitting straight next to me, only slight traces of fear on his face. Leorio looked rather pale but smiled at me as well.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked.  
  
"Might be the wind," Kurapika replied, though he looked unsure. "There must be a window left open in the kitchen and a strong gust of wind blew in."  
  
"Yeah!" Killua agreed, nodding his head. "Aunt Mito left a few windows open in the kitchen because she said tonight was really hot!"  
  
"Uh, not wanting to burst your bubble, but I closed those windows earlier, Killua, when I went to check for a note," Leorio countered in a subdued voice.  
  
We stared at each other.  
  
"Y-you d-don't m-mean it's a-" I stammered.  
  
"Of course not," Kurapika quickly said before I even got the word 'ghost' out. "It's just the weather and this freaky story. Anyway, continue now, Killua."  
  
"All right," Killua said, taking a deep breath. "So the four of them sank into their beds, trying to block the noise out. By now, they were really afraid, but the racket downstairs finally quieted down to silence. Just when two of them started to drift off to sleep, they heard it. A moan. Then another. Moans from the ghost in the kitchen!"  
  
A silent agreement sort of passed among all of us and no one said a word, listening. Nothing. There weren't any moans or any other sound for that matter. Kurapika didn't even try to hide it as he heaved a sigh of relief. "See, guys? Nothing to worry about. There isn't-"  
  
It cut him off.  
  
The sound cut him off.  
  
The moan cut him off. An eerie moan coming from the kitchens.  
  
I screamed. Killua screamed. Kurapika was too stunned to do anything. Leorio looked deathly white. The ghost continued moaning downstairs. Low, sad, eerie.   
  
"Kurapika!" I cried, clutching his arm again. Killua was already holding me around the waist. Leorio started screaming as well. The ghost continued moaning.  
  
"Minna-san, get a grip!"  
  
It was Kurapika who shouted. I stopped screaming. Killua stopped. Leorio...sort of stopped. Well, no sound came out from him anymore but his mouth still hung open in a silent scream. It was quiet again, no moans coming from the kitchen. No sound except for our heavy breathing and pounding hearts.  
  
"Gon, continue." Kurapika said calmly, uncurling my hands from around his arm. My fingers left red marks all over him.  
  
"Are you crazy? No way!" I protested, thrashing my arms about. "Everything we say happens! I'm not going to have a ghost appear here!"  
  
"Gon!" Kurapika shouted, holding both of my hands still. "Calm down, okay? It's just the wind. There are no such things as ghosts!"  
  
"B-but-!"  
  
"Stop scaring yourself!"  
  
"Darn. Just continue the story, Gon."  
  
It was Killua who said that. I relented, nodding my head and thinking up of a good addition to the story. "The moans from the kitchen stopped and the four let out the breaths they didn't know they were holding. When they've finally calmed down enough and started laughing on their own foolishness, they heard it. The silent pleas of the young boy as he was beat up mercilessly by his master. They heard it from the living room, the GHOST'S CRIES!"  
  
silence...  
  
Silence...  
  
SILENCE...  
  
SILE-  
  
"hEEeEeEElP MeEEeEee..."  
  
"Did you..?" Kurapika asked.   
  
"StOooOp iTtTTtt..."  
  
All three of us nodded our heads.  
  
"YoU'rE huUUuRtiNg meEeE..."  
  
We screamed, all four of us.  
  
"i CaAaAAaaNnoT reeESsSstTT..."  
  
Lightning crashed outside. Thunder roared. The windows rattled. An iron pan fell down to the tiled floors of the kitchen. The young boy-ghost started sobbing, sniffing, and choking.   
  
SILENCE.  
  
"This is totally freaky!"  
  
***Killua's POV***  
  
Understatement of the century.  
  
Everyone looked at me as if I've lost my mind. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at them. Shakily, I'm sure.  
  
"I guess it's my turn," Kurapika said meekly, his shivering barely perceptible. I know Gon doesn't want to continue this anymore, and neither does Leorio, but both kept their mouths shut and stayed still, waiting.  
  
I don't know if Kurapika knows it or not, but as pale yellow light washes over his form from Gon's rather small and useless nightlamp, he makes a sight much more frightening than any the darkness could ever hope to conjure. And his normally blue-green eyes glinting obsidian in the dark...   
  
"The crying stopped. By now, the whole troop was pretty convinced that the ghost of the young tortured boy *does* haunt the house but they thought the scares were over for the night. That's only what *they* thought though. Not one of them dared to go home as the storm still raged on violently outside. Creepy silence and then...the lights went out!"  
  
Not one of us was really surprised when the lamp flickered and went out, plunging us into darkness. Leorio and Gon gave small yelps but nothing major. Rustlings came from Gon's other side and I called out for Kurapika. A minute later, a single narrow yellow beam cut through the black shroud, aimed right at my left eye.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry!" Kurapika said, aiming it at the ceiling. His small penlight wasn't really of any use in illuminating the room, but it was enough to give comfort in the choking dark.   
  
"Let's get this over with," Gon pleaded. I turned to him beside me but all I saw was a shadow.   
  
"Yes," Leorio agreed. I remember that it's his turn now and then mine. I'll make sure to finish this story with my part. "Leorio said he thinks that the ghost was still in the living room, now no longer crying but still there, sensing them. Killua said he must be gliding around the house, from room to room and through the walls. Gon wished it would just go away but Kurapika pointed out that they were in the house the ghost haunts and so it's not for him to leave but them to do so. None of them guessed however, where it really is. It was at the foot of the stairs, ready to climb up and enter the room they were in. And up the stairs it did go, causing creaking footsteps on each flight."  
  
CREEAK.  
  
"That was *definitely* a creak," Gon whispered.  
  
CREEAK.  
  
"It's just the wind...it's just the wind..." Leorio chanted.  
  
"Again?" Kurapika asked incredulously. "No wind can do that! Besides, there aren't any windows close to the staircase."  
  
CREEAK.  
  
"Maybe the cat then?" Leorio asked, hopeful.  
  
CREEAK.  
  
"We don't *own* a cat," I pointed out.  
  
"Oh."  
  
CREEAK.  
  
"It's the ghost!" Gon shouted as lightning lit up the room again, making weird shadows of us in black and white. It ended, thunder roared and the creaks silenced.  
  
"I think you know what happens next, don't you?" I asked. "The ghost is *already* in the stairs. Shall I end this story?" I felt them nod their heads dejectedly in the dark. I took a deep breath and started. "Creak, creak, creak went the ghost as it made its way upstairs, feathery light yet making that eerie sound. It stopped and started crying. The sounds coming from the other side of the door," I paused, the hairs at the back of my neck rising. As expected, sobs came from outside our bedroom. "With a strong gust of wind, it threw the door to the bedroom open. They couldn't see it, only darkness, but even so...it SCARED THE FOUR TO DEATH!"  
  
In the dark, I felt rather than saw the door burst open with a chilled breeze. Gon started screaming, Kurapika dropped the flashlight - it rolled on the floor and under the bed - and he started screaming too. I tried to scream as well but couldn't, feeling a cold clammy hand circling my neck. I began to choke. I couldn't breathe, my chest tightening painfully...  
  
***Leorio's POV***   
  
I don't know why I did what I did right then, all I knew was that I had to get out of that place! I jumped to my feet and rushed out of the room, tearing down the hallway, running down the stairs and ignoring the creaking sounds even though they were made just right next to me! I passed by the kitchen, my reeling senses barely picking up on the clanging of the pots and pans and the banging of the cupboards and drawers as they opened and slammed to a close. The rain poured harder than ever, lightning flashed, and the windows rattled but it was all too noisy that I found myself blocking the sounds out, ignoring the darkness as I sliced through it, and stopping for a breather right by the front door. I threw it open and stumbled out, right into the clear, warm, Friday night...huh?!  
  
I stooped down and picked up an old yellowed newspaper, its bold headline having inevitably caught my attention: MYSTERIOUS DEATHS OF TWO BABY-SITTERS AND THEIR TWO YOUNG CHARGES ON FRIDAY NIGHT!  
  
"Leorio, *what* are you doing?" I heard Kurapika, my best friend, ask beside me. I ignored him however, and skimmed through the first paragraph of the article:  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
FREECS' RESIDENCE, FRIDAY NIGHT - teen-aged boys Kurapika and Leorio were found dead last Friday night alongside their sitting charges, six-year olds Gon Freecs and Killua Zaoldyeck. Their cold bodies were found together inside the young ones' bedroom but what they have died of is yet to be disclosed by the police. Though when asked, still grief-stricken Ms. Mito, Gon Freecs' aunt, would incoherently state that she discovered the boys with terrified looks on their faces as if they have been SCARED TO DEATH!  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Mysterious deaths of two baby-sitters and their two young charges on Friday night...Freecs' residence...teen-aged boys...six-year olds...cold bodies...bedroom...Ms. Mito...terrified...SCARED TO DEATH!  
  
I quickly looked for the date on the newspaper, my hands trembling. It didn't take long, it was written in bold letters at the topmost part of the paper as always. I gawked at it, but found myself not as surprised or as disappointed as I thought I would be. The paper was dated a little over fifty years ago. We died a little over fifty years ago.  
  
I felt an impatient tap on my shoulders. I looked up, Kurapika was glaring down on me. I stood up and smiled lightly at him. "Nothing. Let's go, Kurapika." He shook his head and turned towards the door, knocking on its polished mahogany surface. No one answered. After his sixth knock, he turned towards me with a skeptical look on his face. "Are you sure we're sitting *tonight*?" I nodded my head and he shrugged, reached for the doorknob and turned it. The door was unlocked. He made his way to the playroom where the noises came from while I walked towards the kitchen to look for a note from Aunt Mito.   
  
There was one, a yellowed rather ancient-looking piece of paper posted on the door of the refrigerator. I strode towards it, pausing only once to *close the open windows* on my way.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Leorio,we had to leave a little early. Gon and Killua have already eaten supper. No snacks for either before bedtime and that's around the time you arrive. All you need do is get the two into bed...and make sure they stay in it! Emergency numbers are next to the phone on the coffee table, honey. We'll be back around midnight. Have fun. -Mito  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
I sighed and went to the living room where Killua was giving my best friend one of his deathglares. I entered, announcing that there was a note from Mito on the fridge saying we just have to get them into bed. Kurapika nodded in agreement and led Gon out of the room and upstairs, leaving me to coax the more stubborn Killua.   
  
After about fifteen minutes or so, a hunt for pjs that would satisfy Killua's rather fashionable taste, a short water fight while they brushed their teeth, a glass of milk for Gon, teasing and deathglares from one particularly hard to deal with kid, and an aspirin for my sudden headache caused by stretched-to-the-limit-nerves, we managed to get ourselves tired and them comfortable in bed. They didn't seem sleepy at all however and when my eyelids just about started fluttering to a close, that's when Gon spoke up.  
  
"Aniki, tell me a bedtime story."  
  
"A scary one," Killua piped up.  
  
End..????!!!! (^_~ : Weird, huh? A stroke of...senseless-ness. *smirk* Liked it? Hated it? Review (or flame, if ever, so I'll have something to melt my writer's ice-blocks with and torture you with more senseless fics), onegai!) 


End file.
